Le Panda de Pâques
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: La flemme de mettre un résumé : Le Prof et Maître Panda le jour de Pâques! [Pandrof] [CHOCOLAT] [Fluff] [CHOCOLAT PUTAIN]


Le panda de Pâques :

**Hello les fangirls!**

**Je me sentais obligée d'écrire un truc, alors j'ai écrit un truc sur Pâques x)**

**Enjoy!**

Le Prof lisait tranquillement un livre sur la Théories des Cordes, ce qui, apparemment était plutôt passionnant pour le savant. C'était un jour banal, habituel, en va le dire, carrément chiant, on s'occupe comme on peut quoi. Ah, non, pas si banal : c'était le jour de Pâques. Bon, c'est juste le jour où tu deviens diabétique ou que, justement, tu regrettes de t'être tant empiffré l'année et d'être devenu diabétique. Mais, au fond, le scientifique aimait bien Pâques. C'est vrai qu'il avait un faible non avoué pour le chocolat. C'est si onctueux, si fondant... autant le dire, il adorait ça. Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte de son laboratoire.

"-Qui est-ce?" Demanda l'homme à la blouse.

"-C'est le panda de Pâques!" Répondit la voix mélodieuse de Maître Panda.

En entendant sa belle voix, le Prof arrêta sa lecture, et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, tout en essayant de dissimuler la couleur rosée de ses joues.

"-Tu peux entrer Maître."

L'ursidé ne le fit pas répéter deux fois et entra dans le laboratoire du savant, avec des tonnes de paquets de chocolats dans les bras, l'empêchant presque de voir devant lui. Il en posa la plupart par terre et s'approcha de l'intellectuel avec quelque paquets. Il lui en tendit un. Le Prof, sa main agrippant de ses doigts fins sa blouse au niveau de la poitrine, le fixa avec son regard bleu océan, il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Le panda le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleu pâle.

"-C'est pour toi, Prof. J'ai remarqué que tu avais un faible pour les chocolats.

-V-vraiment?" Hésita le Prof, incrédule de savoir que quelqu'un savait son attirance pour cet aliment sucré, ses joues devenaient écarlates, ce qui n'échappait pas à l'homme au vêtement japonais qui ria. "-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de marrant?" Continua le savant, légèrement vexé.

"-T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis!

-N-ne dis pas de bêtises!

-T'es adorable!"

Maître Panda le serra dans ses bras. Le détenteur de la Science Infuse résista un peu, puis se laissa aller dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son ami au kigurumi. Il pouvait être pire qu'une fangirl des fois. Il prit un pan du tissu doux et le tritura entre ses doigts, les joues rouges, l'air gêné et anxieux.

"-Tu m'as l'air anxieux, Prof, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda le mi-homme, mi-panda, inquiet.

"N-non, je vais parfaitement bien." Répliqua l'homme à la blouse immaculée, d'une voix froide. Se rendant compte de l'agressivité de sa voix, il dit : "J-je suis désolé Maître, je ne voulais pas..."

"-Ce n'est pas grave, ça doit être privé, ça ne doit pas me concerner."

Le Prof se tendit légèrement, se redressa un peu et plongea son océan dans les yeux du panda.

"-J-justement, c'est t-toi que ça concerne...

-Bah, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe alors! Je ne vais rien de dire de mal!

-Est-ce que tu... tu m'aime?

-Si je t'aime? Mais bien sûr! On est des amis, on est presque frères d'une certaine façon!

-N-non, pas en amitié ou en amour fraternel, p-plus que ça..." Le Prof essaya de cacher son visage en feu. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, gêné. Il vit les joues de son ami devenir roses. Maître Panda eu un bug mental pendant quelques instants. Le savant baissa la tête, des larmes perlèrent et commençèrent à couler silencieusement. "Je le savais... tu ne m'aimes p-"

"-M-moi aussi je t'aime Prof.

-Q-quoi?

-Je t'aime." Reprit le panda en se blottissant contre le savant, les joues rouges.

"C'est vrai?

-Bien sûr! Je ne mens jamais!"

L'ursidé approcha son visage de celui de Prof, essuya ses larmes avec son pouce et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Le scientifique buggua un instant, puis "rebooté" par les chocolats qui se baladaient devant ses yeux. Il humidifia ses lèvres. C'était des "vrais" chocolats, fait avec du bio. "Que du naturel!" Dirait le Hippie. Ils dégageaient une agréable odeur. Maître Panda ouvrit le paquet et tendit un chocolat à l'intellectuel qui le prit du bout des doigts. Il croqua un bout. Il était délicieux. Il le mangea d'une traite et se lécha les lèvres ainsi que les doigts d'un air goulû. L'ursidé ria devant la voracité de son alter-ego et lui tendit le reste du paquet.

"-C'est pour toi. Prends en autant que tu veux."

Le Prof ne se fit pas prier et dévora les chocolats devant les yeux amusés du panda qui avait entamé lui aussi un paquet. Le savant mangeait à une vitesse phénomènale, même Maître Panda, un des plus gourmands de la famille, n'arrivait pas à atteindre cette vitesse.

"-Tu nous avais caché le fait que tu sois un gros gourmand!" Dit le chanteur.

Le détenteur de la Science Infuse arrêta sa dégustation et commença à rougir, un peu honteux.

"-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le dirais à personne! Je te le promets!"

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues rouges et encore un peu humides et embrassa de nouveau la personnalité scientifique. Les lèvres du savant avait le goût du chocolat, le panda en voulait plus. Il appuya sa langue contre ses lèvres qu'il entrouvit, laissant passer l'organe buccal de l'homme en kigurumi. Son muscle lingual explora la bouche chocolatée du Prof qui gémissait discrètement, blotti contre lui. Après quelques minutes, ils durent se séparer, à cause du manque d'oxygène. Maître Panda avait encore le goût du cacao dans la bouche, le scientifique était plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Il triturait les pans de sa blouse, gêné. Il était adorable comme ça. L'homme au pelage bicolore le prit dans ses bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

"-Je t'aime, mon Prof.

-Moi aussi, mon panda de Pâques."


End file.
